Jet Lagged With You
by ANamelessVlog
Summary: Kai and Lloyd talk to each other every day...by video chat. People say long distance relationships very last, can they do it? -Hey guys! It's littlemisslucky! My name is different so to know where I was, go to my profile. Thanks!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! This story really has meaning I guess because it is kinda like me with my dad. Anyway, I don't want to sound sappy, so you can read now.**

* * *

><p>Kai looked forward to this. Everyday after school, he'd walk home with his little sister, Nya, and race into his room. He'd turn on his laptop and quickly join Chat Room Green Flame. It was their shared chat room that they created together.<p>

"Hey there Lloyd!" Kai said as soon as the screen loaded on. It made him smile to see his face.

"Hey Kai! Anything interesting in school?" Lloyd asked.

"Not really. School is boring as ever." Kai said.

Lloyd giggled, "Knowing you I bet you'd rather just chat with me for hours, right?"

Kai nodded, "You know me too well."

They talked for hours. Ever since Lloyd's mom heard from his husband or Lloyd's dad living in Japan, they moved. Lloyd's dad went missing when Lloyd was only 6. Finding him was the happiest thing to happen...for then. Sadly, he offered them to come live in Japan with him since he found great work there, and in the blink of an eye, Misako, Lloyd's mom, packed up with her son and went to Japan leaving her son's boyfriend far behind in America. Made sense though, Misako never liked the thought of her son being gay, and she hoped moving away would make him change his mind. This, of course, didn't work since those two boys always would find a loop hole.

"How are you doing in Japan?" Kai asked. He didn't care if the question got old. He did ask Lloyd everyday, and Lloyd had been living there for now 3 years.

"You know the answer, cool, but not hot. Because you aren't here." Lloyd said with a big smile. He never got bored of that question either.

They would talk for a while until Nya or Misako would call for something like for them to do their homework, or maybe dinner.

"Tonight my parents are going out to dinner. I'll be home alone for a few hours." Lloyd said happily.

"Awesome! Nya is having a date with her boyfriend, Jay, tonight." Kai said.

"I've heard of him before. I remember when you despised him." Lloyd said.

Kai rolled his eyes, "Yeah, but once she let me meet him, he wasn't that bad so I guess I approve."

They were quiet for a few minutes.

"Kai?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you ever think about seeing me in person again?" he asked.

Kai paused for a moment. Usually answers to Lloyd came easy since they knew each other for so long. But this took the fire loving teen by surprise.

"It would be nice...anytime I see you I feel great." Kai said finally.

"Lloyd smiled, "Cool..."

Kai heard noises from Lloyd's side. He saw Lloyd's face tense up.

"Uh, Kai...sorry I have to go." he said sadly.

"Why? Is everything alright?" Kai asked.

"Y-yeah, I'll talk to you tomorrow ok?"

"Ok then."

"Love you."

"Love you too."

Then Lloyd logged off. Kai wondered what stopped him. Was it about what Lloyd asked him? Seeing him in person would be amazing...

Kai turned off his laptop and went out to see his sister before she left for her date.

"You have everything?" He asked.

"Yes Kai. I'm fine." Nya said hugging her overprotective brother.

"Ok. Make sure to call if you need anything." Kai said as she walked out the door.

"Love you sis." he said as she walked down to meet with Jay.

"Love you too." she said.

Kai closed the door and looked through the peep hole as they walked down the street and out of sight. Kai walked into the living room and turned on the TV. Nothing good as usual. He felt tired to he turned off the TV and went upstairs to his room. Sleep will fix things, right?

**So hopefully this is an ok 1st chapter. Tell me what you guys think.**


	2. Chapter 2

**So I feel like updating today. I've been thinking, a way to make these chapters more motivational for me I need at least 2 reviews on this chapter. This more chapters, the more reviews I'll need. Thanks everyone! Oh and if you have a better system maybe PM me. :)**

* * *

><p>It was noon when Kai woke up. That wasn't really a different thing for him though. It was Saturday and he loved to sleep in. He got out of bed and went down the hall to Nya's room. He saw her bed empty, as usual when he woke up. No matter what time Kai got up, she was one step ahead with breakfast down or already downstairs. She was younger, but did act more like the older one.<p>

"Good afternoon Kai. Late up as usual." she said smiling at her brother as she was reading a book.

"Reading? Why not play video games or eat something?" Kai asked as he rummaged through the fridge.

Nya rolled her eyes, "Kai, I like to read. It is a great activity." Nya said putting it down.

Kai looked at his sister, "Oh, I almost forgot. How did your date go?"

Nya smiled, "It was great! We went to see a movie, then we went out for dinner."

"Any funny business?" Kai asked as he always did.

Nya sighed, "No, of course not."

"Good, now help me." Kai said.

"With what?" Nya asked.

Kai looked at her, "Making something to eat."

* * *

><p>Lloyd lay on his bed. He felt bad for leaving Kai so soon. They would talk for hours, but his mom cut them off. If only she didn't say that. Why couldn't she just leave the house with his dad without any little remarks? No, she had to crush his soul and living being. Lloyd never took big news great. It was too much for his little teenage mind.<p>

He rolled onto his side to look out the window. the sun was out and the people below were bustling all around to get from place to place. Garmadon already left for work and Misako was downstairs making an important phone call. She worked from home, but Lloyd didn't see much difference. She was still busy and never talked to him except to tell him off when he came down to ask her something. Lloyd found it best to just stay in his room most of the time. He liked it better in there anyway.

Lloyd thought about video chatting but remembered his mom didn't want him to video chat while she was taking a phone call. Lloyd looked at his backpack. He could start that project for school that is due in 3 days. He had all month to work on it but put it off. He reached down and pulled out the instructions.

"Rule 1- It must be safe for school." Lloyd read out loud to himself.

He screamed in his head, "Nah, I'll do it tomorrow." Lloyd said and shoved it back in his backpack.

* * *

><p>Kai had left Nya to do her boring average stuff while he went up to his room to play some video games. You know, all those cool games that involved fire action. He loved to not follow the rules and just burn the village he was sent to save. He did enjoy it. He hated to follow rules, and he loved fire. A pyromaniac at heart.<p>

He remembered the times when Lloyd would come over.

"Kai! You are supposed to _save_ the village. Not _help_ to _destroy _it!" Lloyd would shout and try to grab the controls to fix Kai's mistake.

"No Lloyd. This is more fun. Following the rules is for nit wits, with Nya as an exception." Kai would say in reply.

"Can't I be an exception too?" Lloyd would say in a whinny tone.

"No, one person for each rule." Kai said crossing his arms.

"Then what can I be for?" Lloyd asked with pleading eyes.

Kai thought about it for a second and the smiled, "You can be the only person I love to make out with."

Lloyd smiled, "Deal."

* * *

><p><strong>So yes, most of my chapter will equal out to be about 600 to 700 word each. Hopefully this doesn't disappoint anyone. But remember, I need 2 reviews to make another chapter. Just 2. Thanks!<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**So I got more than 2 reviews. :,) Thanks everyone for the support, oh and I left a review on my own story because I felt like it, don't think I'm at all self centered, I just wanted to write what I like to write. :) Alright, chapter 3, and this is to be a fairly short story. I plan on most of them to be short anyways. :)**

* * *

><p>Kai heard it. That flipping annoying metal death trap on his head board screaming at him to smack it. Kai screamed as he hurled the clock onto the floor yet it continued to nag him and nag him to get up.<p>

_'Get up! Get up I say!'_

"Shut up..." Kai said turning over and put the pillow over his head. He'd just block out the noise.

_'Wake up! you can go to that learning place, and be back to chat with your hubby poo!'_

"My what? Why would you ever call him that? He's much more like a green, leafy panda." Kai said smiling at the clever way to describe his kawaii little boyfriend.

_'But don't you wish to lean? Come on, you know you hate my unstoppable beeping. Just turn me off and go to scho-'_

"Shut up already! I get it! I'm up! See?!" Kai screamed standing up.

Nya opened his bedroom door, "What the hell Kai? Who are you yelling at?!"

Kai stared at she and shifted from foot to foot awkwardly, "Um...m-my alarm c-lock..."

Nya stared at the still beeping alarm clock and then back to her brother. She smiled weakly and slowly closed the door without another word.

"Great, thanks alarm clock, now my sister thinks I'm insane!" Kai shouted bending down to pick it up.

_'You kinda are. I mean, why are you still talking to me? Why do you even talk for me in your head? You really are a psycho...'_

"Just shut it!" Kai said a bit quieter and turning it off.

* * *

><p>Lloyd pulled his covers off. It was boring to wait for his parents to come home from their coffee outing. Lloyd looked to his backpack. Nah, he would just take the F.<p>

He glanced to his computer. He knew Kai wasn't on, but still he felt like he wanted to go onto his laptop. He crawled over to his desk and clicked the power button. The screen went bright as the computer turned itself on and got to the lock screen. There was only three users:

**Lloyd Green** (His)

**F.L.A.M.E HQ** (Kai's and his own little 'secret' services together when they were young)

**Time Capsule :,)** (This was for when they would meet again. They made this one together right before Lloyd left and filled it with anything they held as a memory back then. Lloyd has never clicked it since)

Lloyd was about to click his normal account before being pulled to F.L.A.M.E HQ instead. He typed in their password, **564FGSS**, standing for Flaming Greens Secret Services.

He hadn't seen this profile since they were 10. The background picture was a photo shopped generic background; the one that was a grass field. They drew sad looking flames all over and wrote over it in bold **TOP SECRET EVERYONE** and Lloyd could barely hold back his laugh at how childish they were.

There were barely any tabs besides the web, libraries, media player, and the start button. He went to their pictures and there was only two - one of Lloyd labeled **Secret Agent LGreen** and the other was Kai labeled **Secret Agent KRed**.

Then he exited that tab and opened the web. Their only favorites: Google Search - Green things and Google Search - Flaming things.

Lloyd smiled and was about to close the screen to go to his normal account when a little flashing square popped up in the middle of the screen. Stupid advertisement, Lloyd thought and was about to get rid of it when he glanced to see what it said.

**...**

**WARNING!**

**Lonely person here**

**Call for help! Don't be alone!**

_**Go To Site ||||||||||||||| Leave Site**_

**...**

Lloyd thought it was stupid, but for some idiotic reason, he still clicked _Go To Site_. And so there he was, on some probably scamming website to take away something from him; money, identity,...his virginity...

Anyway, Lloyd was watching the page finish loading. And saw the title of the website.

Lloyd was a bit intrigued to be honest, " ZaneTheWhiteNinja huh?"

* * *

><p><strong>So, I hope this was a good chapter 3. :) Also, I am now looking for 5 reviews to update another chapter. I think you guys can do it with all your compassion. :) Until next time, thank you for reading this chapter!<strong>


End file.
